Samhain Stake Out
by twilightHDfan
Summary: AU! Detective Arthur Pendragon and Detective Merlin Emrys are sent on a stake out on Samhain, due to Arthur once again not listening to orders. It isn't exactly the boring night the Chief had thought it would be for the two men. ONE-SHOT.


**Title:** Samhain Stake Out

**Author:** twilightHDfan

**Rating:** MA

**Warnings:** Mentions of violence, slight smut

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately, because if they were … well, it'd probably be screened on HBO *cough*

**Summary/prompt:** AU! In which Merlin and Arthur are partners in crime - policemen, detectives, spies, criminals, I don't care! Banter, UST, maybe porn! Written for the fic exchange over on LJ _Camelot's Closet_

**A/N:** I don't know the first things about cops, so anything that sounds completely unrealistic, all my fault. Also I'm half way through a longer fic for this prompt, but was nowhere near finishing it in time for the deadline, so this is a little part that spawned from that. Not as much banter and UST as you might have liked, vivitchi, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D.

AMAM

"You realise that we're missing out on Gwen's Samhain party for this?" Arthur asked, leaning his head back, swiveling it to glance at his partner.

Gwen would understand, having been dating Lance, who was also on the force, for the past year and a half, but Arthur had been looking forward to the party, looking forward to watching Merlin drink.

His partner was such a light weight.

Merlin simply rolled his eyes, snorting as he glanced back at the house they were staked out at.

"And it's your fault we're here, prat," Merlin replied, grabbing a doughnut and taking a big bite, Arthur finding himself staring intently as the young man licked the icing sugar off his lips, heat settling low in his stomach.

"Is not," he argued, tearing his eyes away from Merlin's mouth and glaring at him when their eyes met.

"The Chief told you what would happen if you went off by yourself again," Merlin answered, staring back at him, not at all intimidated.

Many people were intimidated by Arthur Pendragon, either because of his last name or because of the number of arrests he had under his belt, but Merlin had never shown any signs of being impressed by either, telling Arthur that he was a prat the first time they met, the two of them facing off in the gym.

"I arrested the perp!" Arthur exclaimed, still not seeing why he had gotten the short end of the stick of having stake out duty on tonight of all nights.

"And got shot in the process," Merlin said, something in the way he said it making Arthur look back at him, Merlin's tone sharp and angry.

"It was barely a graze," he replied, playing it down, still feeling the stitches where they pulled on his chest.

"The doctor had to pull it out!" Merlin exclaimed, glaring at him, before turning back to the house. "You had to have stitches and take pain medication. And you wonder why we have stake out duty."

"I'm fine," Arthur replied. "And if the Chief was really worried about me, I wouldn't be working tonight. I'd be resting."

"You insisted that you were fine," Merlin shot back. "Told the Chief to stick the leave where the sun doesn't shine. Because you're Arthur Pendragon, nothing can hurt you, you're magic, and bullets just bounce off you."

Looking at Merlin, Arthur felt heat spread through his body, wondering when he had started to notice how beautiful Merlin was when he was angry, cheeks flushed, raven hair messy, eyes lighting up and making it difficult for Arthur to look away.

"And everyone knows that this stake out is a dud," Merlin continued, not noticing the way Arthur's eyes were running over him. "There's nothing going on here. We've checked it out so many times over the year that no criminal would be stupid enough to try anything here. The Chief only sent us here to keep the Mayor happy. You know the Mayor."

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur replied, wondering why Merlin was so upset. "I do know the Mayor. I grew up with him in case you've forgotten."

Merlin simply rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest and returning to staring at the building.

It wasn't like they hadn't been sent out on stake outs before, usually because of Arthur, but Merlin didn't usually react with this hostility.

Maybe he had a date?

Arthur felt his hands clench, as he remembered seeing Merlin talking to a man earlier that day. The other guy, Will, Arthur thought his name was, had looked upset, saying something to Merlin before leaving.

"Do you even know what Samhain represents?" Merlin asked, his head turning so that he could glare at Arthur.

"Yes," Arthur replied, shaking his head, and pushing the thoughts of Merlin with that Will, to the back of his mind.

"Really?" Merlin asked, eyebrow rising in challenge. "What?"

"It's a festival," Arthur replied, picking up his binoculars and looking back at the building.

"A festival for what?" Merlin asked, and Arthur could hear the grin in his voice.

"Are you sure you know what it's for, Merlin?" Arthur asked, putting the binoculars down, still not looking at his partner.

"Yes," Merlin said, and Arthur felt something in him ease, Merlin over what ever he was upset about, at least for now.

"Really? What?" Arthur asked, turning to look back at the other man, his own eyebrow raising in question.

"Uh uh," Merlin said, shaking his head. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to say it, so that you can be all like 'oh, yes, I knew that, blah, blah, blah'."

"I don't sound like that," Arthur replied, smacking the other man behind the head gently, trying not to grin when Merlin laughed.

"You do," Merlin said. "You sound like a pillock half the time. But don't think you've distracted me. What is Samhain a festival for, Arthur?"

Glancing over at the house, Arthur felt shock run through him as he saw three suspicious looking people walking towards the house they were watching, the three of them looking around before ducking into the house.

"Arthur? Oh, come on, if you knew what it was you would've answered by now," Merlin continued, clearly not having seen the men.

Reaching out, Arthur picked up the radio, eyes never leaving the house.

"Arthur?" Merlin said, his voice losing its teasing quality, as he turned to look at the house.

Radioing in what he'd seen, Arthur waited for the precinct to get back to them with what they should do.

"I thought nothing ever happened here?" Merlin asked, frown creasing his brow, Arthur suppressing the inappropriate thought of reaching out and smoothing them out with his fingers.

"… to stay put and watch what happens. The Chief only wants a report on what is happening."

Frowning at the radio, Arthur waited a few minutes, before nodding to himself, opening the door and hopping out.

"No, no, no, Arthur," Merlin hissed, grabbing his hand, glaring at him. "We were just told to stay put. To watch, not to move in."

"Okay," Arthur said nodding, pulling his hand away when Merlin's grip relaxed a little. "You stay here and do that, and I'll just go and check what they're up to."

Arthur couldn't help but grin when Merlin's glare deepened, a part of him enjoying riling his partner up, closing the door behind him quietly, and making his way across to the house, pulling his gun out as he did.

He almost jumped when he felt something move up next to him, glaring when he saw Merlin's pale form beside him.

"If you're going to be a stupid, reckless prat, I should make sure you don't get killed for it," Merlin hissed, having pulled his weapon also, indicating for Arthur to lead on.

Grinning at the other man, and sparing a second to stare at the light blush that crossed Merlin's face, Arthur nodded, before making his way towards the nearest window. He could see light coming from inside, dark silhouette's passing around it, just out of sight.

He gritted his teeth when he felt a knock against his back, turning to glare at Merlin, refusing to be placated by the sheepish grin. Looking back in the window, Arthur froze when his eyes became accustomed to the gloom, seeing the men moving bags of what looked like money and drugs.

Frowning, he wasn't surprised when he looked over and saw a similar look on Merlin's face. The house had been under surveillance for at least a few months, but it looked like these men had been there for at least a small part of time, if the amount of their stash was anything to go by. Which meant that the officers who'd been watching the house where either blind, or had been bought off.

Merlin pulled on his arm, indicating that they should go back to the car. Arthur nodded, knowing how violent drug pushers could be. He wasn't worried about himself, he was sure he would be fine, but Merlin was as clumsy as they came, Arthur still not sure how he wasn't injured every day, and he didn't want his partner hurt. The thought of it making something twist viciously in him.

Getting back to the car, they quickly radioed the station with what they had found, the Chief telling them that a team would be there in a short time. Unfortunately, one of the men walking in and out of the house seemed to be taking an interest in their car, staring at them intently before walking slowly over to them, Arthur knowing that the gig would be up if the man saw two men sitting in a car staring at the house.

Thinking quickly, he told himself that he had no other choice, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, as he reached over and pulled Merlin's face towards his, surprise and something else flitting across his partner's face, before Arthur's lips were against Merlin's.

The kiss was awkward at first, Merlin stiff and tense, Arthur not really sure where to put his hands or what to do to make Merlin relax, and Arthur knew the man was going to know what they were really there for.

Letting out a small sound of annoyance at how the kiss was going; he was a great kisser, Merlin should be melting against him, not stiff as a board, he moved one of his hands so that it ran up Merlin's neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of Merlin's neck, shocked that it was softer then he thought it was.

Not that he'd thought of it much.

The action seemed to relax Merlin, his mouth opening under Arthur's, their tongues touching gently, before both fought for dominance, Arthur groaning when Merlin changed tactics, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Merlin moaned against him when Arthur's other hand ran down his arm, his partner pushing against him, before making a sound of annoyance, his hand reaching down to Arthur's side, Arthur gasping when his chair fell back, heart racing as Merlin continued to kiss him, while moving his lanky frame over so that he was straddling Arthur on his seat.

"Merlin," he gasped, arousal shooting through him as he looked up at Merlin's tousled form, not being able to ignore where Merlin's body was pushed flush against him, where they were and what they were supposed to be doing gone from his mind.

"Shut up, Arthur," Merlin murmured, before taking his mouth in another hard kiss, Arthur's hands falling to Merlin's hips, thumbs rubbing against his hip bones, as Merlin pushed down against him-

"Car 4-0, this is dispatch, back-up will be with you in four minutes."

Merlin jerked back from him, eyes wide, before he clambered back over to his seat, the only noise in the car their harsh breathing. Arthur could admit that he thought Merlin was attractive, even when he was being a bumbling idiot, and he may, _may_ have, had one or two fantasies about his partner, but he'd always pushed them aside, not wanting to ruin their friendship and partnership.

But now, after a taste, he knew that he wouldn't be able to push them aside anymore, wanting more, part of him worried that Merlin might not feel the same.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cars squealing up, Arthur quickly arranging himself so that he looked presentable, before getting out of the car, seeing Merlin doing the same, as the Chief came to stand in front of them.

"Glad to see you actually listened for once, Arthur," Morgana said, coming to stand in front of them, her eyes staring intently at Merlin, before looking at Arthur with a knowing gaze, her eyebrow raised in question.

Flushing lightly, Arthur looked away from her knowing gaze, to look at the house.

"Let's move in," she said, smirk on her face, as she turned to look at the house, murmuring quietly into her radio.

AMAM

Arthur wasn't sure how it had happened.

Or why Merlin, the idiot, hadn't put the bullet proof vest on properly.

All he remembered was standing off against one of the drug runners, and the next looking down at his partner, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his chest, wondering how one little bullet could do so much damage.

"Detective?"

Arthur quickly stood up, nervously wiping his hands on his pants, his heart racing as he took in the Doctor's serious face.

"How is he?" he asked, finding it difficult to take.

"He's doing well," she replied, small smile on her face. "He's asking for you."

He followed her down the corridor, a relieved smile on his face, feeling lighter then he had in what felt like hours, the feeling disappearing a little when he saw Merlin lying in the bed, tubes running out from him, looking pale against the hospital sheets, vulnerable.

"Hey," Merlin croaked, his eyes opening, and Arthur couldn't help the goofy grin that crossed his face as he pulled up a chair.

"Hey," he replied, not even realizing when his hand reached for Merlin's.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, his eyes slightly glazed over as they stared at Arthur.

"You got yourself shot, idiot," Arthur replied, anger and worry coursing through him, as the image of Merlin getting shot came to him, his hand gripping Merlin's tightly.

"Now you know how it feels," Merlin muttered, grinning up at him, thumb rubbing against Arthur's hand.

Snorting, he looked off to the side, part of him realizing why Merlin had been so short with him earlier.

"Yes, but I didn't get shot because I was an idiot," Arthur replied, lips twitching up when he heard Merlin snort.

"Of course not," Merlin said, thumb still moving distractedly against Arthur's hand. "Because you're Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur smirked, turning back to look at Merlin.

"And don't you forget it," he murmured, leaning closer, something in him easing as he studied Merlin's face, seeing colour returning to his partners face.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered, eyes staring at him intently. "Can I ask you something?"

Arthur nodded, his heart starting to race again, their faces so close together that he could feel Merlin's breath against his mouth.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"So what is the Samhain festival for?" Merlin asked, grin crossing his face, Arthur unable to stop the laugh that left him as he leaned back a little.

"Because, I was thinking," Merlin said, a light flush coming to his cheeks. "If you didn't know, maybe I could tell you about it … over dinner … some time."

Merlin looked away from him then, staring at his blanket as if it had some answer to the world's problems, his face getting red. Arthur smiled, not saying a word until Merlin glanced up at him, leaning back in close again.

"It's a date," he whispered, before gently kissing Merlin, smiling as he thought of the oncoming winter.

**END**

AMAM

**A/N **- Hope you enjoyed! This is actually part of a bigger story, but was cut down so as to post on time for the fic exchange. Not sure when the rest will be posted, but hopefully it'll be soon.


End file.
